What's in a Name
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Before August comes to town and Graham dies, Henry tries to figure out the who's who in Storybrooke.


**A/N: **I had this in my mind for a while. I'm sure I'm not the only one who focuses on the names of the characters in the show to figure out who the character might be in Fairy Tale World. Well enjoy!

* * *

**WHAT'S IN A NAME**

I don't own _Once Upon a Time_ only the story idea.

Upstairs in the Mills' home, young Henry Mills sat at his desk with a pencil in his hand. His fairy tale book was sprawled out on his desk. It was opened to a picture of a tall tower and a man standing just at the bottom of it. Beside the book was a piece of paper with Henry's scratchings on it. It was on this sheet of paper that Henry had his eyes on with his lips pursued in concentration. So far the paper read as follows:

Regina Mills (a.k.a. adopted mom) = The Evil Queen

Emma Swan (a.k.a. birth mom) = Snow White's daughter, White Knight, savior

Ruby = Little Red Riding Hood

Granny = Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother

Doctor Archie Hopper = Jiminy Cricket

Doctor Whale = Pinocchio?

Henry paused at this name. He wasn't sure if Doctor Whale was Pinocchio or not, but a part of him thought it made sense, after all Pinocchio and his father were swallowed by a whale and there's hardly any other fairy tale that includes a whale. Of course he might be related to _The Little Mermaid _tale somehow, but he wasn't so sure.

He picked up his pen and wrote out:

Doctor Whale = Pinocchio? or Little Mermaid Prince?

A little satisfied with that answer, Henry went onto the next names written.

Ashley = Cinderella

Sean = Cinderella's husband Thomas

Again Henry took a minute's pause to look at the names. He could understand how Ashley gained her name since Ash and Cinder relates to the byproducts of burnt things, but he could not understand how Sean and Thomas could be related. Instead of Thomas being call Sean, he could have been called Timothy. As for the name Sean, it's just Irish for John and John is nowhere near Thomas.

Sighing, Henry decided not to dwell on him anymore. Instead he went on to the next few names:

Sheriff Graham =

Sydney Glass =

He looked as these names closely. He couldn't tell for sure who they were, but he didn't want to leave a question mark beside their names. His reasoning behind such a maneuver was because his mind was simply drawling a blank on this two. If he had an idea on who they were, he would most likely write who he thought and question it until further noticed or until he found more proof.

His mind then went on to how these two men might be related to Regina in some way. His thoughts focused on Graham. He knew Graham and his mother were a little close or were on good terms with each other. For the most part, Graham looked to be willing to go along with anything the mayor commands, and yet he was a kind and gentle soul. As for his name, it didn't give any indication on who he might be, like the whole Thomas/Sean thing. This thought alone sparked something in Henry's mind. He didn't know the right vocabulary to word his thoughts, but if he did it would go like this: _Sheriff Graham is very ambiguous when it comes to his name. I wonder what ambiguous character resides in the Snow White tale._ He thought over the possibilities until a smile form on his face.

Sheriff Graham = Huntsman

He then focused on Sydney Glass and thought about his role in Storybrooke. The man was in charge of the news paper, _The Daily Mirror_. That's when Henry hit his head. _Of course, his last name is Glass and the newspaper name…_

Sydney Glass = Regina's magic mirror

As soon as he filled in the blank, he took a moment to pause. Even though he felt his deduction was right, he still was puzzled. _How can Sydney be the magic mirror if the magic mirror is a mirror and not a human being?_ At this point he realized he had to figure that story out for it seems as if there might more to the story of the magic mirror then he already knew. On other separate piece of paper he made note to find out. Smiling, he went on to the next few names.

Ava = Gretel

Nicholas = Hanzel

They were a little hard to figure out since the names have little association with each other. Hanzel means "God is gracious" and Nicholas means "people of victory." As for Ava, her name means "like a bird" where Gretel means "pearl." Since he couldn't rely on names alone, he decided because they're brother and sister it was enough for him. Of course there's also their last name, Zimmer. Zimmer is German for "room," but it's not the meaning of the word that Henry is interested in. It's the fact that the name is German like Hanzel and Gretel. Smiling, he went to the next names.

Leroy = Troll? or Grumpy?

The nuns =

They dress in blue…

The nuns = fairies?

Mr. Gold = Rumpelstiltskin? Jafar? Something sinister

David Nolan = Prince Charming, James, my Grandfather

Mary Margaret Blanchard = Snow White, my Grandmother

Henry took a moment to pause at these last two names. For the likes of him, he couldn't figure out how those names came about, well not entirely. The book said something about how James was the name of David's twin brother, but it did not necessarily mention David's real name. Perhaps David was his original name. As for Snow White, she did use the name of Mary to disguise her true identity from Little Red Riding Hood. Despite this, Henry just found it lacked some originality of disguising who his grandparents are. He was hoping for something clever like Ruby and Red or Ashley and Cinderella.

He looked at the names closer.

David Nolan = Prince Charming, James, my Grandfather, Emma's dad

Mary Margaret Blanchard = Snow White, my Grandmother, Emma's mom

He looked from where he last added to the list of titles that his grandparents' had to the names themselves. A smile lit up his face. _Maybe the names weren't boring after all. The word "dad" can be easily made with the letters in David's name and Mary Margaret initials are MM. Add an O and you get Mom._ He laughed to himself._ Even if Emma doesn't believe that David and Mary Margaret are her parents, she still calls them mom and dad._

* * *

_A/N:_ I looked up meanings of Emma's and Cora's names. Emma means "Industrious" and Cora means "Maid" or "Heart." It's just things that make you go hm? Also did you noticed that Red was in love with a guy name Peter. Seriously, Peter and the Wolf.


End file.
